


the dark side of the moon

by AngelARed1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelARed1999/pseuds/AngelARed1999
Summary: Dean is 12 years old and is sent to a psychiatric center for the murder of his mother





	the dark side of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> first I would like to add that English is not my native language, so there may be some flaws in the language besides I do not have a beta version, this fic will not be a spelling party if it bothers you or just come to criticize retire BAY.

Dean remembered, for a long time he only saw things white

-Then Dean you want to talk about that night?

\- Do not

-We go Dean, we talked about this -said the psychiatrist rubbing his temple

It had been a while since he was the therapist of the young Winchester 2 years to be exact, and the teenager refused to cooperate, even the one who doubted that the child was guilty of the charges for which he had been sentenced.

It was a dark night on November 2nd.

They all slept peacefully, it was a town with few people where everyone knew each other and if there were strangers everyone was alerting, but there was no one out of the ordinary,.  
Until a mermaid is heard, unfortunately there is no siren that they sing majestically, a siren that announced a disgrace. Ambulance.

It was a commotion when all the inhabitants of the small town of Kansas Lawrence heard about what happened in the Winchester house

Apparently Mary Winchester's firstborn had burned his mother alive, Jhon could not save her because the door had a lock, when he managed to open the door the only thing he could see was to destroy the heart and a little bit the soul

The first-born Winchester was kneeling in front of his mother watching it burn.  
Immediately I take out the boy, next to Sammy, before the eyes of Jhon, his son could be killed, but it is, all the time, very fast of a moment, to reach the firemen and the ambulance  
The cause of the fire, the concept for the painting to use, the bill was negligent, and was not committed by these statements was guilty of the charges, fortunately for Dean the judge was a friend of the family Castiel Hell Novak

He was only sentenced to rehabilitation in a psychiatric center for 2 years

The sentence was not only in the eyes of anyone, it was just a sound that was a child and was not mentally well

The teenager cried, swearing that he had not done it when they came for him, while the people abused him and threw him

Jhon on the other hand gave custody to the same judge Castiel claiming that for the "monster" was innocent care for the monster

 

Nothing was heard from John and Sam Winchester


End file.
